1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibration apparatus including a vibrator, the vibrator includes vibration elements and electrode portions alternately arranged side by side in a vibration direction, and the electrode portions having the same pole are sequentially coupled and electrically connected with each other by a bridging portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-156983, a specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,218, and a specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,275 discloses a bolted Langevin type vibrator. In the bolted Langevin type vibrator, piezoelectric elements and electrode plates are alternately arranged side by side in a longitudinal direction. The electrode plate includes negative electrode plates and positive electrode plates alternately arranged in the longitudinal direction. The electrode plates having the same pole are sequentially coupled and electrically connected with each other by bridging portions. When driving voltage is applied to the negative electrode plates and the positive electrode plates, the driving voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements to generate ultrasonic vibration and so the entire vibrator vibrates ultrasonically in the longitudinal direction.